everythingpowerrangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline Post Zordon Era
1999 Lost Galaxy * Several Agencies are created to serve as Protectorates around Earth authorized by the United Nations. NASADA is designated chief developer of Zordon based technology and collection and transformation of Spector Technology salvaged from Space.The GSA is created to police and protect Angel Grove and Terra Venture and Lightspeed Rescue is created to build Earth's first human made ranger powers and vehicles based in Mariner Bay. * After nearly a year of retro-fitting, Terra Venture is ready to journey back into the stars. A Lottery is created to find colonists willing to travel across the galaxy to find a new Earth like Home. Terra Venture is built with an almost exact replica of Angel Grove and Surrounding Areas. * Terra Venture finally leaves the Earth to populate a new world like Earth. Leo Corbett stows-away on a shuttle for Terra Venture. While evading security, Leo disguises him as a soldier and ends up going to a training mission on the moon. On the planet called Mirinoi, the denizen Maya seeks help to protect her planet from a malevolent alien called Furio. * Lightspeed Rescue begin to build their own morphers using Zordon based technology. * A portal opens and Maya ends up on the moon and meets Leo, his brother Mike Corbett, Kendrix Morgan, and Kai Chen. Leo, Mike and Kendix go through the portal with Maya. Kai returns to Terra Venture and meets Damon and Alpha 6. Kai and Damon use the Astro Megaship to go through the portal. Maya leads Leo, Mike and Kendrix to the five mystical swords known as the Quasar Sabers. Kai and Damon reunite with the others on Mirinoi. Mike, Kai, Kendrix, Maya and Damon pull the sabers out of a stone. To stop them from becoming the next generation of Rangers from being formed, Furio starts to turn the planet to stone. As the heroes escape, Furio spits the ground and Mike falls into a crevasse, but not before passing his saber to his Leo. * The Quasar sabers create the Galaxy Rangers. ** Leo Corbett becomes the Red Galaxy Ranger. ** Damon Henderson becomes the Green Galaxy Ranger. ** Kai Chen becomes the Blue Galaxy Ranger. ** Maya becomes the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. ** Kendrix Morgan becomes the Pink Galaxy Ranger. * The Rangers escape back to Terra Venture on the Astro Megaship as the rest of Mirinoi turns to stone. * Maya's animal language sensitivity leads the Rangers to discover five creatures known as Galactabeasts. The Rangers first meet the insectoid alien Scorpius and his daughter Trakeena. * The Rangers receive the Transdaggers. * With the Transdaggers, The Galactabeasts gain the ability to transform into mechanical versions of themselves dubbed the Galactazords and first form the Galaxy Megazord. * The Lights of Orion are released from their box by Furio. * The Rangers meet the Magna Defender who bears a strong grudge against Scorpius for killing his son Zika many years ago. * The Magna Ranger calls for the the Torozord and combines with it to form the Defender Torozord. * Lightspeed Rescue finish creating 5 Ranger Morphers making these the first human made Ranger Powers. * The Rangers gain the ability to use the Lights of Orion. * The Magna Defender saves Mike and uses Mike's energy to escape the crevasse. The Magna Defender sacrifices himself to save Terra Venture. Mike returns to Terra Venture. Aa a result The Magna Defender passes his powers to Mike. * The Rangers find the Stratoforce Zords, the Centaurus Zords and the Zenith Shark Zord. The Stratoforce Zords form the Stratoforce Megazord. The Centaurus Zords form the Centaurus Megazord. * The Rangers destroy Scorpius. * After her father's destruction by the Rangers, Trakeena takes over her father's army. * Deviot revives the Psycho Rangers in hopes to destroy the Rangers. The Space Rangers show up to aid the Galaxy Rangers in destroying all the Psycho Rangers except Psycho Pink, who fled at the last moment. * Cassie joins Kendrix to bring down Psycho Pink. Kendrix sacrifices herself to protect Cassie's link to the Morphing Grid and Terra * Venture from Psycho Pink. Kendrix's Quasar Saber goes missing. * Karone finds the missing Quasar Saber only to be found in the hands of a revengeful Trakeena. * Karone becomes the Pink Galaxy Ranger. * Leo receives the Red Armor Power after Karone faced her past actions as Astronema. * Terra Venture enters the Lost Galaxy and lost to Trakeena. * The Rangers first meet Captain Mutiny * Mike loses his powers and allows Terra Venture to escape the Lost Galaxy. * Trakeena destroys Captian Mutiny. * Trakeena mutates into her insect form. * The Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords and Astro Megaship are destroyed. Terra Venture is severely damaged and the citizens evacuate to the nearby planet. * The Rangers destroy Trakeena. * The planet turns out to be Mirinoi and the Rangers return the Quasar Sabers to their stone to return the planet to normal. Kendrix returns to life. 2000 Lightspeed Rescue * Mariner Bay was built on an ancient demon burial ground. The demons rise again and government organization Lightspeed Rescue, headed by Captain Mitchell who recruits four civilians with a background for the extreme and his own daughter to defend the city. Each of the four civilians had chosen a special area of expertise. ** Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department. ** Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local marine amusement park. ** Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, was a stunt pilot. ** Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete. ** Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, was a paramedic and practiced medical arts. * The Rangers meet Miss Fairweather and receive their weapons. The Rangers receive the Rail Rescues and the Lightspeed Rescuezords. The Lightspeed Rescuezords combine to form the Lightspeed Megazord. * The Rangers first meet Diabolico. * Queen Bansheera's spirit contacts her demons * The Rail Rescues combine to form the SuperTrain Megazord. * The new Titanium Morpher is stolen by Capt. Mitchell's long lost son, Ryan Mitchell, who uses it to get revenge on the Rangers and Capt. Mitchell. * The Rangers learn that Capt. Mitchell had to give Ryan to Diabolico to save Ryan's life after a car accident. * Ryan learns the truth about his father and joins the other Rangers. * Ryan Mitchell, joins as the Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. * Opting to pursue the way of the Wolf Animal Spirit as opposed to the Shark favored by his family, Robert James is estranged with his father Master Finn. * Diabolico places a mystical cobra tattoo on Ryan so everytime he morphs brings him closer to death. * Ryan receives the Max Solarzord. The Max Solarzord combines with the Lightspeed Megazord to form the Lightspeed Solarzord. * The Rangers destroy Diabolico. The Rangers learn of Queen Bansheera. The Rangers receive the Battle Boosters. Ryan rids himself of the cobra tattoo. * Queen Bansheera's son, Impus, transforms into Olympius. * Queen Bansheera returns into a partially physical form. Ryan leaves on a quest to find a way to defeat the demons. * The Rangers receive the Omegazords and form the Omega Megazord. * Diabolico is restored to life * Joel and Chad receive the Mega Battles. * The injured Trakeena comes to Earth to destroy it in revenge for everything the Galaxy Rangers had done to her, and the Lightspeed Rangers team up with the Galaxy Rangers in retaliation. The Lightspeed Rangers borrow the Lights of Orion from the Galaxy Rangers to power up the Omega Megazord when the Galaxy Megazord went out of commission so they can use it to defeat the heavily mutated Trakeena once and for all. * Queen Bansheera fully regains her physical body after absorbing Vypra's life energy. * The Rangers receive the Lifeforce Megazord after the other Megazords were out of commission permanently. The Lightspeed Solarzord and the Super Train Megazord are destroyed. Olympius and Diabolico are destroyed. * Ryan returns from his quest. The Lifeforce and Omega Megazords are stolen, then destroyed. Diabolico returns and is destroyed for the final time. Queen Bansheera and Olympius are resealed in the ancient tomb. 2001 Time Force * Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip arrive in 2001 and are stranded when their Time Ship explodes. The Time Frce Officers try to use the Chrono Morpher only to discover they need the Red Ranger to unlock them. They meet Wesley Collins, the son of a rich industrialist who looks identical to Alex and able to unlock the Red Chrono Morpher. With Wesley's help, the four Time Force officers unlock the Chrono morphers and become the Time Force Rangers. ** Jen Scotts the Pink Time Force Ranger, leader of the team. ** Lucas Kendall the Blue Time Force Ranger, a Casanova. ** Trip the Green Time Force Ranger, a psychic from Xybria. ** Katie Walker the Yellow Time Force Ranger, enhanced with superhuman strength. ** Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger of the year 2001. * The Rangers are given the Time Flyers which forms the Time Jet. After their first battle Jen takes the Red Chrono Morpher from Wesley. * Even without a Chrono Morpher Wes continues to fight the mutants. Trip tells Wesley about Alex and convinces Jen to give Wesley the Red Chrono Morpher. The Time Flyers form the Time Force Megazord which has a Red Mode and a Blue Mode. * Jen tries to get revenge for Alex's death by killing Ransik, but Wesley talks her down. * The Rangers receive the Time Shadow Megazord which turns into the Shadow Winger. * The Rangers worry about the changes they are making to the future. The Time Force Megazord Blue Mode and The Time Shadow Megazord combine to form the Shadow Force Megazord. * Mr. Collins learns the Rangers identities. Mr. Collins forms the Silver Guardians. * Wesley's old friend, Eric Myers, finds the Quantum Morpher. * Eric Meyers becomes the Quantum Ranger. * Eric and Wesley travel back in time to find the Quantasaurus Rex. Eric and Wes battle for the Quantum Morpher and Eric wins. Eric gains control of the Q-Rex which can turn into the Quantasuarus Rex Megazord.The Rangers are offered the chance to join the Silver Guardians, which they turn down. Eric becomes the leader of the Silver Guardians. * Eric receives the Mega Battle Armor. The Q-Rex is stolen and later recovered. Eric learns Jen, Katie, Lucas and Trip are from the future. * The Trans-Warp Megazord joins the Rangers in battle. * Frax betrays Ransik. * Ransik critically injures Mr. Collins. * The Rangers learn that Alex is alive. Alex takes back the Red Ranger power. Wesley learns his father only has a day to live. * Wesley takes over his father's company. Alex saves Mr. Collins life. Alex gives his Chrono Morpher back to Wesley. Mr. Collins takes back control his company. * Wesley receives the Red Battle Warrior Armor. * Vypra and Ransik team up to release a super demon and Lightspeed Rescue Rangers join the Time Force Rangers to stop them. * Tommy Oliver graduates with a Doctorate of Paleontology. * Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip are told to return to the future. Ransik captures and memory wipes Frax. Ransik uses Frax to control the Doomtron. * Doomtron and Q-Rex's power source causes time holes to appear. The time holes keep the Rangers from calling their Zords. Nadira has a change of heart after watching Trip deliver a baby. \ * Wesley returns the other Rangers to the year 3000. Wesley and Eric battles Ransik's forces by themselves. The Rangers come back from the year 3000. After being Eric gets injured, he gives the Quantum Morpher to Wesley. * The Rangers destroy the Doomtron. * Ransik surrenders peacefully when he nearly kills Nadira, who was trying to protect an infant. Before the Time Force officers return to the year 3000, Jen and Wesley finally admit that they love each other. Mr. Collins makes another offer for Wesley to join the Silver Guardians, saying that they will now help everyone free of charge. Wesley accepts and wants Eric to become his co-leader. 2002 Wild Force * Pollution has weakened the Earth, allowing the Org to slowly break free of their prisons. Princess Shayla awoke, and the Wild Zords began choosing champions who would defend the Earth as Wild Force Power Rangers. ** Taylor Earhardt - a as-tough-as-nails fighter pilot, becomes the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Soaring Eagle. ** Danny Delgado - a soft spoken florist, becomes the Black Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Iron Bison. ** Max Cooper - a wisecracking youngster, becomes the Blue Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Surging Shark. ** Alyssa Enrile- a kind hearted college student, becomes the White Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Noble Tiger. ** Cole Evans - a young man raised in the wilderness in search of his true origin, becomes the Red Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Blazing Lion. * The Rangers mission grew increasingly dangerous as the leader of all Orgs, Master Org returned to reunite his empire. Master Org is assisted by Duke Orgs Jindrax and Toxica. Three General Orgs later emerged, namely Retinax (eye), Nayzor (nose) and Mandilok (mouth). And finally one last Duke Org, Onikage (some shadow ninja). * As time passed, the Rangers encountered numerous Zords, which were either found or appeared in times of need. Zords included the Elephant Zord, the Polar Bear and Black Bear Zords, the Gorilla Zord, the Soul Bird console, the Giraffe Zord, the Rhino and Armadillo Zords, the Deer Zord and the Falcon Zord. * General Org named Nayzor to open a tomb in which Zen-Aku lay for 3,000 years. Imprisoned by the five Ancient Warriors, Zen-Aku sought revenge by destroying their successors - the Wild Force Rangers. He defeated them time and time again, wearing them down until the day he would actually destroy them. The Rangers eventually discovered that Zen-Aku was actually Merrick Baliton, the sixth Ancient Warrior who became cursed by a wolf mask he put on to gain enough power to destroy Master Org 3,000 years ago. The Rangers broke the curse, and restored Merrick to normal. Merrick's Wild Zords granted him the Lunar Caller, which he uses to morph into the Lunar Wolf Ranger. Merrick doesn't join the team at first, feeling guilty about his misdeeds, but eventually agrees to team up with the Rangers for good. * Unsure of his destiny, potential Pai Zhuq protector Dominic Hargan is sent away by Master Mao to find his path in life. Knowing that he is fated to wield the power of the Rhino Mystic Powers, Master Mao entrusts Dominic with the Control Dagger, which will unlock the Rhino Nexus, before he leaves. * Master Org is revealed to be a scientist named Viktor Adler, who worked on the Animarium project with Richard and Elizabeth Evans. He fell deeply in love with Elizabeth, but was heartbroken when he learnt that she was going to get married to Richard Evans. Things got worse when they had a son and Richard took over the spotlight for the project. In a desperate effort to get even with them, Viktor found some seeds (remnants of Master Org) in a jungle and ate them, being infused with the power of Master Org. He managed to kill Richard and * Elizabeth, but he never found the infant Cole. Master Org then spent the next 20 years plotting to conquer the Earth with his army of Orgs. * A mysterious boy who named himself Kite with no recollection his own identity formed a friendship with the Rangers. He eventually realized who he was - the reborn spirit of Animus - and tested the Rangers by taking away their Wild Zords, to see if they are really worthy of protecting the humans in spite of the pollution they had caused. He later gave them back the Zords and even awarded Cole with the Red Wild Rider. * After the destruction of the Machine Empire, surviving generals Tezzla, Gerrok, Steelon, and Automon --along with general Venjix-- seek for revenge by stealing Serpentera, wich has been hidden in the Moon. The former red rangers Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Tommy Oliver, T.J. Johnson, Andros, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Wesley Collins and Eric Myers team up with Cole Evans to form a ten-red-rangers team and defeat the remnants of the Machine Empire. * The explosion of Serpentera causes a rift in time and space which General Vengix slips through unbeknownst to the Red Rangers. * In the aftermath of the Forever Red incident, Tommy Oliver and his friend Anton Mercer head to gather the mystical Dino Gems. * Master Org kidnapped Princess Shayla for a ritual in which an Org heart would be created. During the ritual, Toxica and Jindrax, who had been banished by Master Org, helped the Rangers by rescuing the Princess, but Master Org was still able to create the Org heart, which gave him ultimate power. Toxica and Jindrax made their peace with the Rangers and left to roam the world. * Master Org becomes a true Org, and manages to destroy all the Wild Zords, including Animus. He was in turn destroyed in the final battle by dozens of Wild Zords, who had emerged to help the powerless Rangers. Princess Shayla took the Rangers' powers back and stayed on the Animarium, while the Rangers returned to normal lives. See Also Fan Timelines